This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objectives of this project are to create and maintain state-of-the-art Core Laboratory Facilities for the NDSU Center for Visual and Cognitive Neuroscience. The NDSU CVCN currently maintains Core Laboratories dedicated to: 1) High-density EEG acquisition and analysis;2) Driving simulation;3) Eye-tracking;4) Immerisve virtual reality displays;5) High-dynamic range imaging technology;and 6) Opto-electronic equipment. These Core facilities benefit Primary Projects, Pilot Projects, CVCN and NDSU Department of Psychology faculty in general, as well as being a resource to other biomedical and biobehavioral researchers at North Dakota State University.